Hotter Than The Sun
by Seer Geneva
Summary: AU GohanVidel Videl is sent on a mission of peace to planet Vegeta, and Gohan, the general's son, is anything but peaceful. Rated for language and later content...heeee.
1. The Planet of No Return

1Disclaimer - Don't own.

Note- this one might be better than my other cause I've had a little practice...plus I'm going somewhat faster which I find easier. Yah! If anyone likes it, I hope you tell me. I'm a sucker for praise. If not, that's okay too. This version of Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds belongs to Grateful Dead, k?

**Hotter Than The Sun**

Chapter 1 - The Planet of No Return

The sun beat down on Videl's back, as she once again shifted in her sleep. To her, it was a well deserved rest. Being up until one that morning, arguing with the king about his decision to send her from earth had been mentally exhausting.

Worse, she was to go and negotiate peaceful terms with Planet Vegeta.

Fucking lame.

So what if she was the strongest fighter in their quadrant? That didn't give her the capabilities of an ambassador! Especially in a place where people disappearing was a common occurrence and barbaric animals constituted people. The place was ninety degrees on a cool day and when it was a full moon...Well, the memory still scared her.

Videl huffed a little and rolled out of bed in nothing more than a pair of white cotton panties. It was too hot to sleep in. Besides, in a little while she'd be boarding a stuffy shuttle for twenty-nine hours. Fuck if there wouldn't be enough time to sweat her ass off then.

"Whaaaa! Ouch!"

She glanced irritably towards the bag that tripped her and then noted several more placed around the room. Bulma Briefs, was the name that rung out in her mind. Videl recalled, with a little chuckle, how she met the scientist as a child, simply wanting some older person to follow around in blind admiration. Well, Bulma never complained and had taught her everything from molecules to motors bikes.

"Damn. She didn't have to do that! She has her own stuff to pack. Ugh, like a finger wagging older sister, 'pack your shit, or I'll pack it for you!' Pooh, suppose I'll have to thank her too."

Apparently, Planet Vegeta was a mecca in foreign technologies and Ms. Briefs had announced she would be 'thrilled' to accompany the ambassador on her mission of peace. Videl, however, talked to the genius later and found out the only reason she hadn't gone before was because of the danger. But now, with a full entourage from earth, it was quite safe for her to be nosy as all hell! The sting of betrayal cut deep and Videl could only stare in shock. Bulma was so blunt about her ambitions; forget that her _friend _was being forced to negotiate with monsters.

Sighing heavily, she headed toward the bathroom, stopping only to catch the time on the wall. Eight o'clock. About three hours to clean up, toss her bags into a capsule, and eat some breakfast. At least money for food wouldn't be a problem... The king had been oh so generous and granted her unlimited use of the palace's credit. An excellent gift, considering the precarious situation; most likely, she'd end up kidnaped, raped, or killed. All three if she was _real_ lucky.

God, why in the hell was she surrounded by insensitive assholes?

"I really hate these rugs. When I get back I'm buyin' some oriental. Shower on, temp. at previous setting."

Videl watched the spray hit the porcelain and felt her bitterness slowly disappear. Despite everything, she still had phenomenally good taste. The bathtub before her, with it's bronze clawed feet and mile deep bowl, distinctly proved that. Smiling, she tugged off her underwear, and stepped under the water.

_Two Hours Later_

"I wonder what's being served...I could really go for a stack of flap jacks and a pile of sausages."

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT WHAT THE HEAD MECHANIC SAID! HE WORKS FOR ME AND I WANT THE NEW ALLOY TO BE USED! GET THAT STUPID DICK HEAD IN HERE AND I'LL SHOW HIM WHO THE BRAINLESS LITTLE GIRL IS! AHHHHHHH! I GET NO RESPECT, DO I!"

Videl_ had_ been trotting down the palace hallway toward one of the servant mess halls, but upon hearing the yells, ran towards the lab center instead. No one could mistake Bulma's screeching voice; it was like a cat in heat getting crunched and splattered under falling boulders. She watched in silent mirth as a boy went flying down the corridor.

"GET OUT AND MAKE SURE HE USES IT! IF HE DOESN'T, YOU TELL HIM I'LL PERSONALLY REMOVE WHAT MAKES HIM A MAN AND SHOVE IT DOWN HIS THROAT!

The oil stained kid ran off in a panic and Videl could only blink in awe of her friend's magnificent fury. Chairs were kicked over and a lot of equipment had been broken in pursuit of the mechanic's obedience. The woman in question was currently being restrained by a janitor and a technician, as the scientists were either too scared or too scrawny to try anything. One lady was clutching her arm and looked like she had been socked in the eye.

It was terrifying.

"...Hey, uh, Bulma?"

"...ahem. Yes, Videl. Just give me a second please."

Bulma ripped her arms from the brave men and slapped them both in the face. She then adjusted her lab coat and the mussed up ponytail on top of her head.

"Don't ever touch me understand? I wasn't going to hurt anyone, I was simply very upset at those chauvinistic apes down stairs. What is everyone staring at? You have a lot to do before I leave, so GET TO IT!"

All the white coats and a few interspersed blue uniforms scurried to their work. Even the black eye lady was shuffling fast towards the testing area. Bulma turned, and in that creepy way of hers, changed her scowl to a bright smile.

"You need something, dear?"

Upturning a chair, Videl sat down and glanced around for a moment. She had forgotten how huge the older woman's set up was. The lab center was an attached building of ten or twelve stories and had about four thousand working inside at one time. Their inventions included everything from high tech weaponry to automated refrigeraters that cool your water to within a tenth of the exact temperature. All this was quite amazing for a female scientist in a man's field, who had worked up from conditions about the size of an outhouse.

"...Naw, I just wanted to say thanks for packing my things this morning."

"Penance. I just realized why you were a little angrier than usual when we talked about the trip and my reasons last night."

She bent down and crossed her arms over her knees, a look of guilt on her face.

"You know my curiosity isn't the only reason I'm going, right? I tried calling in all the favors I knew of, all the people who have ties with me and my work, but still couldn't get them to stop this ridiculous 'peace treaty.' The Saiyajins are ruthless cutthroats and I said it was insane to negotiate anything with them that doesn't involve blood or death. Did you really think I'd let you walk into a den of lions all on your lonesome? Your daddy would have my head if I did that...So would your mom, God rest her. I'm sorry if you thought I was being a greedy bitch, I had to tell the king something in excuse besides, 'I can't leave Videl alone, 'cause _I'm_ not a bastard.'

Pausing her spiel, the genius leaned forward and tugged on a dark pigtail, trying to get the younger girl's eyes away from the floor.

"So, we're okay?"

Videl felt a small weight ofanger disappear and smiled contentedly. Finally something good, Bulma her _friend_, not scientist was going with her so she wouldn't be alone.

"...Pah, of course we're cool, you packed up all my shit. Hard labor is always an equalizer. You wanna get some breakfast with me?"

"Ummm..." She glanced at her watch, and blushed as her stomach rumbled, "Yah, I think some food would be good after my energy expending little outburst. I haven't eaten anything since four-thirty this morning."

"..._Little_ outburst?"

The blue haired scientist glared and pushed Videl playfully as they left the center for the mess hall.

"I can't help it, I'm always cranky when things don't go my way. It's actually very soul purging to belittle dumb morons. I can see why you like to professionally punch and kick people."

Videl didn't think it was smart to reply; there were many complicated and long-ass reasons why she chose to use her hands instead of words.

The servant's mess hall was large to accommodate everyone who was blue collar and the few white collars that wandered in on occassion. Since work shifts were always varied and on going except for holidays, it was a 24/7 kind of place to eat. There were no strict meal times; breakfast items could be ordered at dinner time and vise-versa. Videl had no idea when they cleaned, but the best she could figure was it got done when the crowds were thin or during the night.

Her and Bulma shared a plate of pancakes and some other food before they split up for a half hour of alone time.

To say their private goodbyes.

Videl knew the older woman would probably be with her boyfriend Yamcha and couldn't help the pang of envy that came with the thought. Her father was currently abroad, she had called him the night before to tell him everything, but other than that there were no loved ones or friends to say sayonara. That knowledge alone enveloped her in a thick depressing ooze. She was young and pretty, she should have loads of friends!

_Always alone..._

Shaking her head in irritation, Videl wandered toward the gym rooms. She needed to do something to pass the time, or this stupid self pity was going to swallow her whole. After taping up her hands and doing a little arm stretch, she started beating the crap out of the punching bags.

For some people repetitive motions were a time to reflect, but for her it was a time to be blank minded and robotic. It felt good not to think about the lack of connections in her life.

_Mom used to have a lot of friends._

Yeah? Well Mom's dead.

Gritting her teeth, she forced herself not to go there. Simply, hit, hit, kick, hit, hit, kick...

"Hey, Vidi?"

Hit, hit, kick.

"Videl?"

Hit, hit, kick.

"Videl, hun, we gotta get going..."

Hit, hit, kick.

Bulma, finally freaked out by the silence, grabbed the smaller girl by the arm and spun her around.

"HEY! We need to go or they're gonna delay the launch. Sorry."

Videl bobbed her head, then quickly tugged on a T-shirt and grabbed her black duffle bag.

They both hurried from the Gym room and headed towards the back of the palace, where a private spaceship for workers and royalty was about to take off.

"Listen, Videl-"

"I'm fine. Just a little pre flight jitters, you know me and space ships have a hard past, all that puking and stuffiness."

Willing to change the subject for her friend's sake, Bulma smirked. "...Ha! Yeah I remember when you threw up all over that space attendant. Poor guy looked like he wanted to vomit too. Your such a pussy."

Videl turned her head in surprise. "Bitch! That's so mean... It _was_ kinda funny though. So, how's Yamcha?"

Bulma's face went red with anger, but a subtle hint of sadness crossed her eyes. "...I dumped him. Fucking caught him in bed with some, some BLONDE!"

"...Oh, Bulma...I'm so sorry, I-"

"Don't Vid. I'm like, on the verge here, just...let's get to the ship then we can talk."

Nodding her head, the younger girl rubbed Bulma's arm to let her know she wasn't all alone.

They made it to the ship with about a second to spare, and since all their stuff was in capsules there was no need to load anything. Settling into their seats, Videl started to prod about the break up.

"I can't believe he did that Bulma. I thought he loved you."

She blew her nose into a tissue. "Well, (sob), obviously not that much if he cheated on me!"

"...Shhhh, s'okay. Maybe you could look at this in a good light. You're free and single now!...Isn't, isn't that good?"

The older woman could only make a face and laugh brokenly at her friend's try of optimism. It simply wasn't her strong point, but it was very sweet gesture.

"...You know, (sniff) I think it was coming on anyway. I haven't, you know, been satisfied with Yamcha for a long while now."

"...Why the heck are you cryin' then?"

"Well...I think I'm more angry he would cheat on _me_. I mean, I'm Bulma fucking Briefs! Damnit...It, hurt my pride a little."

Videl nodded her head in understanding. If she had been loyal to someone, she would have expected the same from them. It would've been devastating to find herself not good enough, and he had gone off to find another warm body to screw.

Shifting a little, she called the space attendant for a drink to help put Bulma to sleep.

"Oh, I don't wanta drink."

"A shot of fucking alcohol and an Advil will do you good, okay? Wait, you know what-" she fished around in her pocket, "-Here, a big fat Vicodin. It'll conk you out for a couple hours, and hopefully you'll be better equipped to face normal company then. 'Cause you look like shit."

Bulma, shocked by this news, hurriedly located a mirror in her purse and moaned at the sight. Her eyes were red, her cheeks were blotchy, and to top it all off, her mascara had run!

"...Fucking bastard! Because of him I look like death incarnate! God, how am I supposed to meet Prince Charming looking like an ugly pauper! Gah, I'm ripping that fuck holes testicles off when we get back."

Chuckling, Videl felt relief that her friend was some what back to normal. She popped on her head phones and was immediately soothed by the carnival bars of Lucy in the Sky, her eyelids dropping closed in preparation for a nap. Good thing first class was air conditioned...

"Yeah, go to sleep while I've got a make up crisis. You really suck."

The flight attendant returned with a drink, Bulma popped her pill, and soon she followed the younger girl into the arms of oblivion.

Note- Hope you liked it okay, I think the next one will be more interesting. Cross fingers!


	2. Kilan Port

1Disclaimer - Yeah, right. I don't freaking own it.

**Hotter Than The Sun**

Chapter 2 - Kilan Port

It was storming. The thunder rolled like a seductive drum beat, rain hit the ground with enough force to carve out ravines, and the heat...God the heat was stifling. Steam clogged up her senses until a proper breath was impossible.

Where the hell was she?

Videl had found herself at the bank of a huge ocean, bubbling over like a tea kettle on the stove too long. Everything was tinged red, even the sky that split with bright crackles of lightening.

"Why are you here?"

She whipped to the side as a low voice caught her ear. A man, which was all she could tell about him, stood a foot away and had his face cocked in her direction. She wasn't scared, as he seemed to only be mildly curious.

"Am I not supposed to be?"

He didn't answer.

"WE WILL BE ENTERING PLANET VEGETA'S ORBIT IN TEN MINUTES, PLEASE HAVE YOUR SEATS IN THEIR UPRIGHT POSITIONS AND PROPERLY FASTENED. THANK YOU FOR YOU PATRONAGE. HAVE A GOOD DAY!"

Videl was startled from her dreams by the pilot's loud announcement. She touched her face and ran a hand through her locks, discovering both were drenched in sweat. Feeling a bump wrack the ship, she quickly adjusted her seat and began poking Bulma awake. Weird nightmares could wait until they were safely (ha) on firm ground.

"Hey Bulma, we're here."

Both of them had woken intermittently during the flight to eat, and chat with a few other dignitaries on board. Videl had gotten to know a diplomat from the 011-34 Quadrant, specifically Planet Nuleria. A lovely lady with dark thick hair, a vaguely humanoid appearance, and tawny skin color, which she said was because of their planet's four suns. Her reason for traveling to Planet Vegeta was to pick up her little boy, who's father happened to be a Saiyajin...

Cross breeding wasn't outlawed or anything but it was frowned upon by some planet's royalty; the sentiment of 'blood polluting,' had been, and still was a controversial issue. Videl herself, couldn't care less, her mother had been half Venetian and half Earthling.

"Come on, Get up! We'll be landing soon!"

Videl began shaking her friend in earnest, as she seemed to be in a freaking coma. Finally, after about a minute, Bulma snorted and shot up straight in her seat.

"MY NAME IS BULMA! DAMNIT!"

"Yes. Your name is Bulma Briefs. My name is Videl Satan. Do you know where you are?"

She had read somewhere that if you kept a calm and reasonable tone with the insane they responded better.

"Oh, shove that shit Vid. I'm fine...just had a fucked up dream is all. Brrr, I think I'm off men for a little while, if I start having nightmares about them it means, 'take a break, or become a lesbian.'"

Sighing, Videl turned to put a jacket and music player back into her sport bag. Weird dream, huh? Well, if she said anything about her own messed up one...

"FIVE MINUTES UNTIL SPACE DOCKING, PLEASE BRACE YOURSELF FOR TURBULENCE."

She hated space flight. Gripping the sides of the seat until her fists turned white, Videl turned and nodded to her friend who was currently re-doing some make up.

"Oh, come on now Vid," She slicked on red lipstick, "Stop being such a baby. Capsule Corp. itself created these ships. I could tell you what kind of metal is used, the backup and safety measures, how much power it's got, etc., etc."

"Right. How much does it weigh?"

"About 1600 tons."

"...Yeah? Well tell me I'm safe inside 1600 tons of metal about 200 feet above solid, unforgiving ground."

Bulma shook her head, a withering look on her face. Then she put her make up back into its proper spot and motioned Videl to lean over for a glance out the window.

"No."

"Look, it's really beautiful from so high up. You've never been off world, I want you to get the full experience. The first time I left earth was for a round trip to Saturn, and I'll tell you it was unforgettable."

The ship started lurching a little and Videl couldn't help squeezing her eyes shut.

Oh, she really _did _want to catch a glimpse of the 'Red Sun' planet too.

Finally, overcoming her reservations, she released the seat handles and forced herself to look.

It was breath taking.

The planet was a gorgeous ruby with two suns floating high in the sky, large alien buildings of a dusky crimson littered the area where they would be landing, and it seemed like there was some natural fog or something that clung to areas of habitation.

"Steam. It's usually so hot that when the clouds try to rain it turns into those white plumes, and since the more barren areas have better circulation it doesn't stick around so much there... I heard it's rare for them to actually get thunderstorm big rain."

Videl could only gaze at it in wonder. Pulling back into her own seat after a few minutes, she asked the attendant for a bag of peanuts.

The ship landed uneventfully, thank God, and they both headed towards the exit after the initial shuffle of people. Their 'entourage' as Bulma put it, would be coming from second class, so they would be meeting out in the landing port. The younger girl couldn't help the swell of excitement which erupted in her belly upon finding out. She wondered if there would be vendors selling food inside, since she had always wanted to try alien cuisine.

"Can I buy something Bulma?"

"No fucking way. You should know better, remember all the crime going on? This place is a cesspool, the black market here caters to every depraved thing, and they wouldn't think anything of grabbing a pretty girl."

"..Gah, Bulma I can take care of myself."

"I wasn't talking about you," she gave a pointed look, "I was talking about me stupid! You're not leaving me alone!"

Videl laughed as they walked through a sliding door and into the bustle of Kilan Port.

The place was like a bazaar.

Millions of different aliens rambled about, some people meeting, some separating, and others looked like they just needed a place to sleep. She had been right about the vendors. Everywhere you looked there were businesses set up to sell anything from food to parts to souvenirs. She almost ran back to gaze at a place which sold little silver egg-shaped gizmos that floated and played pretty melodies. Bulma, however, had restrained her and walked further along towards a seating area. As they approached a group of fellow humans, Videl angrily removed her arm from the scientist's grip and stood on her own. Damnit, she was supposed to be an ambassador of peace! And here she was being led along like a naughty child; it was so embarrassing.

"Well, now that we're all together, there should be a saiyajin escort to the palace around here somewhere..."

Videl looked towards the guards and scientists which had been sent with them to Planet Vegeta. She recognized three of the five guards, and one of the four scientists; the one she knew was currently starting an argument.

"I don't see anyone who looks remotely saiyajin around here, Jino."

"What do you want_ me_ to do about it, Reba! Did you expect them to come with a large sign that says 'Earth Ambassador?'"

"Oh, quit your belly aching. Maybe you should do your _job_ as a guard, and locate this 'escort.'"

"My job! All you do is sit in a white wall little cubical, poke things with sticks, and ask questions you shouldn't be asking!"

"Shut up both of you! Reba, you work for me and I expect you to act with dignity in all places we go, foreign or not. Jino, you are a guard, your job is to keep silent and protect the ambass-"

Bulma finally noticed they were missing someone. Videl. She was going to rip that girl's arms off when they found her!...If they found her...

Getting very annoyed at the arguing people, the young ambassader had caught sight of a stand with a pretty blue alien seated out front. She had draped material with shimmery designs all over the place and was playing with some weird set of cards. Glancing towards her guards, Videl had backed away slowly and then padded off. She wasn't exactly sure if the alien could speak earthling, so she shifted to the Universal tongue which almost everyone knew.

"What do you sell?"

The blue female looked up from her casual flicking and smiled at the alien before her.

"I sell secrets. Past, present, future."

"...Oh. I know, my home planet does this too. You are a fortune teller?"

"Something like that."

"Do you...take credit as payment?"

Videl was motioned to sit down at a circular table.

"It depends, what planet's credit?"

"Earth."

"Yes _miscat_, that is a fine payment."

"What does that mean?"

"_Miscat_? It means, let's see, 'small one' or more commonly 'little dear.'"

"Oh, well I am not _that_ small."

The alien laughed at the angry face of her customer. Such a charming thing, and she had such a strange aura too.

"Of course not, I only meant it as an endearment. Well, what would you like? I can trace your fate in the stars or find loves of your past, if that is your wish."

Videl leaned heavily on the table, her head in her hand. She had seen this sort of stuff done before by her mother, but it looked so much more magical done by a full blooded alien. Lost loves? Blah, way to mushy. What she really wanted to see was the cards, they vaguely reminded her of Tarot readings.

"Tell me my future."

"As you desire."

The alien woman spread out the pile with her fingers, then smiled mysteriously.

"Touch three cards and they will seal your fate."

Not really liking that last comment, Videl reached out hesitantly and paused over one of the glowing holograms. She tapped it gently. The card flew up in a shimmer of gold about even with her face, revealing itself to them both.

"Ah, the Lovers. Well, how nice for you, romance seems to be in your immediate future. I am envious."

Blushing, Videl tapped another.

"Hmm, Lady Luck's Wheel, it seems in your travels you will find great fortune. Fortune in what, I am not sure."

She tapped the last one, thinking her future seemed to be quite good considering the circumstances. As it floated up into the air, the blue alien stared inscrutably for a moment, not saying a word.

"Is anything wrong?"

"...No. This last one is the Assassin. It means...death. Not yours of course, but a death you may have a hand in. Whether accidental or on purpose I cannot say."

Turning to stare at the picture, a knife held above a sprawled body, Videl shivered a little. Okay, that freaked her out. After a few minutes, however, she was convinced it was only a silly game and chuckled a little at her stupidity.

"You mean I could just as well trip someone, they could go flying, and be dead?"

"Please do not mock, I can only see vague outlines not solid realities. I give friendly fortunes, and wise warnings, that is all."

"...I am sorry. It is just such a bad telling."

"With all things, unfortunately, we have little control. Most especially our fate."

Videl nodded quietly, and reached into her jeans to find a credit chip. Pulling it out, she imprinted her thumb so it could be exchanged for actual money, and vocally recorded the amount due.

"Thank you. At least my immediate luck seems good."

"...I hope it stays so, _miscat_."

Looking annoyed, Videl walked off in that dominating way of hers. Tinkling laughter followed as she melted into the port crowd.

"Oh great. How the hell am I supposed to find everyone!"

She pushed through groups of aliens who seemed to block every walk way. Finally, releasing a snarl of unadulterated anger, she charged through the throng until...

Wham!

Ouch. Did anyone catch the license plate of that Buick?

Someone grabbed her arms to steady her, and thinking a good bitch out was in order for this action, she started to look up...

...into the most gorgeous brown eyes she'd ever seen. The curses just died on her lips.

"Watch where your going."

The voice was curt and oddly familiar, but infuriating nonetheless. No one spoke like that to Videl Satan. It was just stupid.

Note - oooooo. Who do we have here? Gohan maybe? You'll just hafta find out.


	3. Ambassador Duties Begin

1Disclaimer - jah, right, I don't own. But my odd little stories are mine. Smiles.

Note - I hope you guys like this one. I got so many great reviews I worked until the wee hours of the morning to have it done. You guys are so awesome. I've been considering...naw, never mind. Enjoy.

**Hotter Than The Sun**

Chapter 3 - Ambassador Duties Begin

Ridiculous.

No, fucking moronic was a better choice.

Gohan, against his expressed wishes, had been sent to escort 'Earth's Ambassador' back to the palace. A complete waste of his time really, but he'd been ordered by the Prince to do it, and that was a man you did not want to anger. There were rumors spreading he would soon challenge his senile father for the throne. Good thing their people ruled by might, or the decrepit old king would most certainly run the planet further into ruin.

"Gah, where are these earthlings!"

He had been searching the overcrowded port for the last twenty minutes, finding absolutely no trace of his quarry. Pushing a large alien out of the way, Gohan's sensitive nose was again assaulted by the stench of the place. Saiyajins had centuries upon centuries of evolution to deal with the heat, and watching out-of-worlders try to adjust was simply appalling.

Damnit. If he didn't find those earth people soon he was just going to leave. It's not like he didn't have enough stresses already.

Their Quadrant's Tournament was to commence in one moon...(one moon is a month)

...and Gohan had been the undefeated champion six years running. The only reason, of course, was because the Prince would not degrade himself by challenging 'weaklings,' and his father, after a twenty year bout as champion, felt another should take the spotlight. It was nudgingly implied his son would be the one to do this. Something about friendlier relations with other planets and how nice it would look if a saiyajin kept up the tradition, blah, blah, blah...

"Ompf!"

Glancing down, he saw a dark head bounce harshly off his chest. He caught the small alien, and began to get annoyed until it looked up...

_She_ had the most beautiful face...

Suddenly nervous at forced interaction, Gohan did the only thing that came to mind just then. He was rude and brusque. Such a fucking moron.

"Watch where your going."

Definitely a female alien. He watched in awe as her large blue eyes narrowed and her pouty lips frowned in distaste. Great. What did his mother always say?...Can't make a first impression twice. _Idiot_.

"I _was_ going to say sorry. But maybe I will just do you a favor and not kick your...your...end place!"

Gohan started cracking up at the serious look on her face. The laughs ended quickly though, when he noticed his unruly thumbs were rubbing circles on her arms. Okay, time to stop touching. He backed up a few feet and schooled his features into a look of chagrin.

"I apologize for my rudeness."

She looked unsure for a moment, and then a kind smile came to her face. Yup, a quickly diffused one. With a very pretty mouth.

"VIDEL SATAN!"

The little beauty turned her head and suddenly looked nervous. It was sharp, the instinct to protect, and Gohan was very surprised by the feeling. He glanced over the undulating mass of aliens toward the blue headed female barreling their way. Huh, the girl had stood up to a fully grown saiyajin, yet she feared this person. Very strange.

"Is this an enemy of yours?"

"...uh...maybe. I mean, no."

Finally, the woman came into full view, punching an Alakloid in the process. Gohan caught sight of her jacket and was struck dumb. The Earth crest. So, these were the people he was searching for.

"...You would not happen to be part of the entourage of the Earth Ambassador, would you?"

Videl had been confused by the strange man's actions since the beginning, and was almost thankful when Bulma's voice cut the air. The memory of his rubbing fingers, she was disgusted to find, still made her want to purr like a happy kitten. Pathetic. Really.

Looking up at the question, she took a moment to fully digest his appearance. He was wearing some kind of alien armor... But the mark on the right chest plate quickly gave away the mystery of his origins. And, of course, the furry tail wrapped securely around his waist. A saiyajin. Their escort. Great, _more_ time with this intimidating male.

"I _am_ the Earth Ambassador, babe."

He looked confused for a moment. "I am not a child. Why would you call me a baby?"

Slapping her face, Videl was about to explain when she was grabbed by the arm and spun around. Bulma was breathing fire and raring to go.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU? DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS? GEEZE, VIDEL, DO YOU DO THESE THINGS TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK? ARGH! WHAT IF YOU WERE KIDNAPED? WHAT WOULD HAPPEN THEN? THAT'S IT! I'M BREAKING BOTH YOUR LEGS AND YOU CAN MEET THE SAIYAJIN ROYALS ON WHEELS!"

"Oh God, I'm sorry Bulma, I, I, um, look! I found our escort! We can go now! That's good right...I mean, we can, you know, overlook this small transgression. Please...?"

Suddenly the scientist was tearing up, and hugging her like crazy, sobbing about how she had been so worried. Videl felt the intolerable guilt build up as she patted her friend's back gently. Damnit. Now she'd have to be extra good until the stupid conscience feeling went away.

"Please stop crying Bulma. I'm really sorry, I won't do anything dumb like that again. Come on, he's gonna take us to the palace!

Wiping her eyes discreetly, Bulma looked at the saiyajin in question.

"...You sure he isn't some psycho?"

"No one would know about us coming here except the King and the Saiyajin royalty. Besides, look, he has their crest. He's probably some guard or something."

Gohan was getting irritated by their random noises toward one another. He could garner the subject was him, courtesy of all those enforced hours spent pouring over language texts, but they were going fast, so it was hard to get everything. Finally, he just butted in with a rusty Earth tongue.

"Stop. I sent by Prince Vegeta. No question. We go _now_."

They both looked shocked, and he almost smirked at the reaction. Almost. If he didn't get out of this smelling pit hole soon there was going to be a murder. Preferably, the woman who made his ears bleed. The 'Earth Ambassador' switched back over to Uni-tongue (Universal tongue) and spoke.

"I am sorry," she laughed, "It seems we are both sorry this day."

Gohan didn't stop to examine his stomach's reaction to her giggles, but instead turned, and started making a path toward a parts booth.

"Hey, um," Bulma tried to tap his shoulder for attention, "We have nine other people with us and they should be at a seating area in the south end."

"We will get them then, and leave this damned place."

Changing directions, he made sure both females were behind him at all times.

"...I have just realized we are not properly introduced. My name is Bulma Briefs, and I am the most brilliant scientist on Earth."

"Not very modest are you?"

"Modesty is for those who are worried they are not good enough. I am most certainly good enough."

Videl smiled at her friend's blatant display of arrogance and then turned to gaze at the saiyajin's back. He looked very strong. She wondered if she could take him...And then she wondered how he looked without a shirt on.

"My name is Videl Satan, and I have already told you what I do. What is your name?"

"...Gohan."

"What? No last name? Nothing more?"

"Son."

"Yes, I know, your planet has _two_ suns. You are not, retarded, or something?"

Gohan stopped, turned his head to look at the smaller female, and then started shaking with laughter. He continued walking after a minute.

"No. Son is my last name. You like being funny?"

"...Sometimes it has advantages."

He decided not to answer that, afraid of turning around and doing something...regrettable to...Videl. Well, _maybe_ regrettable to her. _Definitely_ not regrettable to him. Gohan discreetly glanced at her lusciously full lips and almost gnawed off his tongue when she started licking them. Skimming down, he tracked the curve of her chest and the gentle switching of her hips. So sweet, she tried to hide all that femininity with large shirts, and some-what controlled body movements. You'd have to be blind, deaf, or dead three months not to know that was all woman.

"There they are!"

The two females hurried forward to confer with the rest of their group, and Gohan continued to look imposing as was expected of a saiyajin elite. Frankly, he could do with some lunch. Breakfast had been very sparse that morning; only three courses instead of the usual five.

"We are done and ready to leave."

"This way then, Ms. Satan."

"Ugh," she twisted her face in disgust, "Please, Videl. Ms. Satan sounds like an old maid with bible issues."

Gohan nodded his head politely and started for the exit. If he didn't get a proper breath of fresh air soon...Well, it wouldn't be pretty.

Videl followed after, her eyes watering at the bright suns as they stepped outside.

Geeze, it was like going from a oven straight into the fucking fire.

Looking back towards the group, she watched them instantly wilt from the onslaught of steam. Oh boy, she hoped to God they weren't walking to the palace. Bah, Mr. Saiyajin looked perfectly comfortable in the heat. Jerk.

"...Prince Vegeta figured, with your 'pathetically weak resistance to the temperature of this planet' and all, that it would be wise to provide some cooler transportation."

If looks could kill, he'd be dead twice over. Once by Ms. Briefs, and once by Videl. Rubbing the back of his neck nervously, a terrible habit he'd inherited from his father, Gohan tried to make explanations.

"Please, um, I am only repeating what was said to me by his highness."

The blue haired one narrowed her eyes. "His highness can kiss my ass! Please do not repeat what he says to us. Ever. I will not be insulted by a man who is not even here!"

"...I apologize. Please," he lowered his voice dramatically, "do not insult the Prince, we have many unsavory types with open ears running about this place."

"Whatever."

Looking a tad put upon, Gohan sighed and ushered them into a car which had driven up during their conversation. A few of the guards, as well as scientists, gave him a pitying/understanding look as they climbed in. Ha, great, now frail body earthlings were feeling sorry for him. This day was just shaping up to be a real beaut.

"Radditz?"

His uncle had come along as a favor to do the driving, since Gohan had never been very technically inclined. He usually ended up breaking delicate machinery.

"...I was wondering if you'd be all right without me riding along."

"Uh," he raised a questioning eyebrow, "Why...?"

"I need to be up there."

Radditz nodded his head in understanding. Since Gohan was born, he'd always been kind of a strange kid, never really comfortable in a lot of company. Where normal saiyajins were very used to large, extended families and random crowds, Gohan was just...well, the best way he could put it, the kid was more at home in the sky. It wasn't a problem, just a little odd. But, then again, Kakarot was a weird one too. Reaching out, he harshly ruffled his nephew's hair.

"Yeah, get lost you little punk. I'll stay with these stupid humans."

"Don't worry, I'll keep a tab on your energy signals."

"...You know, that's a clever trick. I do this for you, how 'bout teaching me so I won't have to use those annoying scouters anymore?"

"Mm," smirking, he taped his temple "Trade secret remember? What would father say? How about I have my mother whip you up some of that _Kelani _you like so much. Deal?"

Laughing, Radditz grasped arms with the younger boy, and then slid into the driver's seat

Gohan sighed in relief at his easy getaway. Finally, he'd get a little freedom.

Pausing at the open back door of the hover craft (think vaguely capsule corp car), he smiled politely at it's occupants.

"This is where I will be saying goodbye to you for a little while."

All of the earthlings inclined their heads respectively...except for one with dark hair and big blue eyes.

"Where will you be?"

"...I have other transportation."

"Hmpf!"

"...Ah, how nice, you will be missing me."

A collective breath was held for the impending tsunami.

"...I, I, UGH! I-"

"Videl," the name felt good on his tongue, "I suggest you try to remain calm. Because as soon as you are inside palace walls, your ambassador duties will begin."

Gohan shut the door carefully, waited until the car zoomed off, and then shot off into the red skies of Vegeta. Some how, above all the steam, the air tasted so much better.

Note - did you guys like it? Please tell me. I know some people were expecting someone else besides Gohan, but I kind of figured it would be nice if they met real early on. Well, let me know if it was okay to you! Smiles.


	4. The Legendary

1Disclaimer - You're all mean...I know I don't own it, don't hafta remind me.

Note - I tried to pep up the boringness that's probably this chapter. I promise (crosses heart) we'll get to more Videl x Gohan action soon enough.

**Hotter Than The Sun**

Chapter 4 - The Legendary...

Videl was stewing in her seat as they sped down the roads of Parsley, the capital of Vegeta. The other occupants of the car figured it would be smart not to say anything. They knew she had been one-upped by the saiyajin, but if you wanted to point that out...Hey, it had been nice knowing ya.

"Uh, Reba, did you finish the upgrades on the Maxcell prototype?"

"...Yes, Ms. Briefs. Um, The reports should be in your hand Comp."

Both scientists seemed flustered by the pregnant silence, and were desperately trying to defuse it.

"Miss him my ass...Grr, blood...(mumbles). Killing him with bare hands...inflict much pain..."

You could hear a pin drop in the ensuing quiet. Rolling her eyes, Videl reached into the sport bag that Bulma had carried from the port. She pulled out some head phones, slipped them on, and proceeded to forget her annoyances for the moment.

...He had such a beautiful smile. She was being superficial, obviously, but if a girl couldn't get that way once in a while...Well, then the Universe truly _was_ going to hell.

Besides, they only just met, so she didn't know anything else to like about him.

WAIT! HOLD YOUR HORSES, SWEETIE! Don't you mean _hate _about him? Yes! Hate about him. She didn't have anything else to hate about him.

Yeah. What a prick. With a fabulous ass. (Cough) that she wanted to kick, of course.

_Liar._

Videl chucked her player at the back window of their limo-esque transportation. Being calm wasn't helping, she needed her punching bags and a few weights.

"That was expensive you know, Vid."

"...Shut up Bulma."

_Twenty Minutes Later_

Finally arriving, everyone gazed awe stricken at the magnificent Royal palace. It was red, of course, but not sandstone like the other structures in the city. Instead, it was glass smooth, and had many, almost gothic looking turrets cutting into the sky.

"Wow," piped up one of the guards, "what a place."

All of them nodded, sharing the sentiment exactly. The driver, who they had learned was Third Class Elite Radditz ("everyone should refer to him thus"), climbed from the car and strode toward a pair of monstrous double doors. He didn't give warning, or wait for anyone to follow.

"What a _jerk_. Are they all like this Bulma?"

"Well, that one you bumped into didn't seem so bad."

"SHUT UP."

"Oh, Vidi, I thought he was a sweet little thing. He must be around twenty, perfect for you."

"Your not going to play 'chirping mama,' are you?"

"Naw, just 'matchmaker sister.'"

"Go screw yourself. What happened to 'ruthless cutthroats,' and blood thirsty savages, huh?"

"That Gohan kid seemed nicer than the average saiyajin."

"...Probably a crock. Must've caught him on an off day."

"OH! You're hopeless."

"Yeah, a hopeless fool for letting you come along."

Bulma sighed heavily, and plowed forward as the head of their group. Soon enough, she'd have to allow her young friend that pleasure. Although, it probably didn't look pleasing to _her_.

Passing through the doors, Videl noticed there weren't any guards standing at attention for threats. That was a very strange custom. The dignitaries she had contact with on Earth felt it was a show off point to have a bunch of people watching your back.

Then again, none of them had even a _twelfth_ the strength of a saiyajin.

"Hey," one of the scientist's called out to Radditz, "Why do you not have many people about?"

"...(grunt) Most are preparing lunch, for the Royal family and the high class who have business during the day. Only a select few actually live here, besides his highness the King, the Prince, and his two cousins, so there is no need for an abundance of people."

"Oh."

Videl decided to tune out any further conversation, in favor of examining the extravagance that surrounded them. Sharply cut buttresses arched overhead, while tall windows high on the walls let in wisps of steam. The stone used inside was a little rougher, and left a grainy powder feeling on your fingers.

She had to stop for a minute, upon reaching a junction of hallways, to gaze at a stained glass window so large it almost took up the whole wall. Turning, she called out to their unwilling guide.

"Mr. Radditz, sir?"

"Elite Radditz."

"..._Right_. What is this a scene of?"

He crossed his arms, strode back to where she was standing, and was silent for a moment.

"...If you know anything about our culture, you know we prize strength, skill, and cunning above all else."

Videl nodded her head, as the others shifted to stand a little closer.

"There was a Saiyajin..."

Radditz proceeded with the tale of the Legendary, a man so powerful the Universe trembled, but who ultimately died because of it. He said, 'to achieve that level would be an honor above honors,' and then, 'it was foolish of him to expect pathetic weaklings to understand the depths of such an accolade.' The moment was kind of ruined after that remark, so everyone lapsed into pissed off silence and kept going.

"You will not be formally introduced to the Royal family until tomorrow. Rooms have been prepared for the Ambassador and her Entourage, which is where we are going now. A proper guide will be sent to show you around once you are settled. If you are hungry, ask him and he will take you to the public dining area. Now," he paused to turn around, glaring seriously at the earthlings, "I must enforce on you how important it is that _no one_ wander about by themselves. Even here at the palace, we have dangerous characters running free. It would be most unfortunate, if while in our _gracious_ care, one of you were to die. Or _worse_."

His inappropriate laughter echoed throughout the area, as most of the group, including some of the guards, shifted nervously. A treaty of _peace_? What a fucking joke.

Sometime later everyone was left to unpack in their respective rooms. Bulma and Videl had chosen to share for the added security...Well, at least that was what the genius said. Two of their guards were stationed outside, and the other three would trade off every couple hours. The rest of the entourage was to duke it out over sleeping arrangements.

"...It's so strange, this mixture of advanced techiness and rustic structure. There's a Com unit embedded in the wall, yet the floor is stone."

Bulma headed towards the bathroom, and yelped upon opening the door. Videl rushed to her friend's aid, leaping over a suitcase in the process.

"Oh God, what is it Bull?"

"Holy shit," her face split into a huge grin. "That, is the most amazing place to pee I have ever seen."

"...YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK OVER A STUPID BATHROOM?"

Grabbing Videl's chin, the scientist forced her to have a look.

Woah...it _was_ amazing.

Big enough to fit a small apartment, there was a pool instead of a bath tub placed in the middle. Uneven tiles covered every inch, and in the farthest left corner was the sink and toilet, obscured a little by stones jutting from the wall.

"...I feel like I'm on safari, Bulma."

"Yeah? I feel like we're in a potential backdrop for a dirty romance novel scene."

"(snort) You know, that was oddly specific."

"...I need a man."

"Yah, you do."

Bulma punched the younger girl in the shoulder and wandered off to finish unpacking.

"Hey, Vid! Get on the Com and ask after the guide that's supposed to be here."

"Yeah, Yeah..."

_Elsewhere_

Gohan arrived back at the palace about five minutes before the earthlings did, and had gone in search of food. Hey, a saiyajin doesn't just follow his nose; he follows his stomach too.

"Mother?"

He entered the palace kitchens, where many a worker buzzed about trying to prepare enough for lunch. Dodging a Lizarian burdened with a bowl he couldn't see around, the young saiyajin spotted the woman he was looking for. She was perched over a steaming pot, tail wrapped around a wooden spoon, and currently swearing up a blue streak.

"I told you to get that fucking herb I wanted five suns ago! Jeku, what the hell is the matter with you? I don't ask much of you, but for heaven's sake can't you do one simple thing? Oh, fuck me, get the heck out of here!"

Chi-Chi made a whipping gesture with her spoon, and the scrawny, bug-eyed alien flew past the male blocking his exit.

"Oh, Mother," laughing, he batted at the threatening utensil, "You know, if you didn't quit the Elite to have me, I bet you'd be slapping heads of new recruits right now as a Captain."

"Yes, but slapping you is _much_ more gratifying than slapping hundreds of other foolish cubs."

Gohan bent down, and in a rare show of affection, lifted his mother up in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry I haven't been around much at the house, accept for sleeping and eating."

"Oh, fruit of my loins," she patted his head upon being put down, "I know you've got a lot to worry about. I heard the Prince sent you to do something this morning. What was it?"

"Um, he sent me to welcome an Ambassador from Earth. I suppose they must be looking for our protection, like all the others."

"Mmhm."

Chi-Chi turned back to stirring her pots, checking temperatures, and adding ingredients. Food was like a child, if you didn't attend to it, well, you'd probably end up getting a good swift kick in the ass.

"...I was kind of hoping you could spare a little food, anyway."

"Oh! Gohan," she looked at him angrily, "You didn't eat enough this morning, did you? Err, if you weren't in such a hurry I could have put something in a capsule for you! Boy, if I find out your skipping meals or something because you're _busy_...Oh, will you be in a world of pain!"

"...Eh, no Mother, I've been eating regular...Um, can I get that food?"

Stomping impatiently, she pulled together a few items, tossed them into a capsule, and threw it at her son.

"Bring some to your father. If I know him," she smacked him harshly with her spoon, "he probably got held up with the Prince, and is _dying_ of starvation now."

"Yes, Mother."

Gohan smirked as he jumped over another Lizarian, who had unfortunately fallen over under a pile of ingredient bags.

The General would most likely be out on the sparring field, getting beat to shit by Prince Vegeta. Even though his father was stronger by a long shot, for some reason, he was apprehensive about showing it. But, then again, so was Gohan.

...They had both been on the verge of achieving something great for a long while now...

The legendary? Gohan wasn't exactly sure, but he knew his own power far surpassed almost everyone on the planet. He still trained though, because his father had impressed at an early age that it doesn't matter how powerful you get, there will always be someone more powerful.

'To protect,' he said, 'one must be strong.'

Gohan couldn't help laughing a little at that. This was the same man who looked confused when pans hit his head. Tossing the capsule in the air, and then catching it, he approached the raised outdoor dais where only Royalty were permitted to spar. He watched as his father took a kick to the head that would have snapped a weaker man's neck.

"General Kakarot!"

He wasn't permitted to call him anything else while in the presence of others. It wasn't by choice, Gohan knew that, because if it was he would have insisted on being called dad all the time. Yeah. It was strange.

Kakarot paused his fist about a centimeter from the Prince's face, and turned at the sound of his name. Spotting his son, he waved, and smiled that moronic smile everyone knew.

"Hey! Gohan! Where you been kiddo?"

He turned back towards Prince Vegeta for a moment to say something, then hurried for the edge of the platform. Hopping down, he grasped Gohan's arm, and would of pulled him in for a hug, had there not been a pair of angry eyes watching them. Blatant displays of affection were to be carried out only in private.

"So, where you been?"

"I had to make a run this morning, and then I went to see Mo-ahem, Chi-Chi."

"Stop it," he looked annoyed for a moment, "You call her Mom got it?"

"...Yes sir."

"Ridiculous etiquette..."

"Anyway, _Mom_ had me bring you some food 'cause she thought you'd be hungry."

"FOOD?"

Gohan laughed at his father's stupid face, you'd think Universal peace had spread they way he carried on about meals.

"Yeah. Will his highness let you go for a few minutes so we can eat?"

"Yes. Even if he doesn't, I don't care. I'm hungry!"

Looking back towards his sparring partner, Kakarot made a few hand gestures, then grabbed his son by the arm, and dragged him towards the pavilioned area that surrounded the ring.

Yup.

His father was a total weirdo.

Note - I wouldn't usually ask this because I don't like forcing people, but for my fragile ego, would you PWETTY PWEASE give me a couple reviews? Hell, say it sucks. I don't care. PEACE!


End file.
